farfacinquefandomcom-20200213-history
Rayden
Rayden is one of the most recognizable members of the Farfa discord. He is a Draghig and rank 28 currently. He is known for having a caring personality and being the best person to talk to on the server if a member is dealing with problems and needs some emotional support. History Early days Rayden first joined around May/June of 2018 and started as a low-profile whitename that rarely talked but when the regular discord members caught onto him most received him with open arms. Rayden started to become more active was when the Farfa Discord came together to give Chili dating advice and Rayden started to connect really well with the other members of the discord. The first time he joined voice chat was also one of the reasons that made him become more active as in that first time he claims that he had a really hype night watching alongside 11 members other 2 members of the Farfa Discord (Berri and Proxymoron) duel. Present days Rayden is usually found hanging around in all Farfa Discord channels as his subscribers status doesn't influence his preference in which chat he uses. As already mentioned, Rayden is the go-to person for whenever a member is having a rough time with his personal ordeals. One of the characteristics that made him notable is that he always engages in the personal problems of other people and tried to help them as much as he could. He tries his best to be kind even to the whitenames which is seen as something noble since most members already gave up on them out of suspicion of it possibly being another Pornboi account. Sadly sometimes his kindness backfires as it happened when Pornboi disguised himself as a 10 year old. He helped with the aforementioned Chili's dating advice and with Kaiju's relationship issues and many other cases. He is known for being the creator of the discord's most iconic quote: "Farfa Discord, we're cunts, but we care". The deck that he mainly advertises is Darklords. Participation in Events Rayden partook in the The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht as one of his supporters. Rayden entered Farfa's Structure Deck Tourney with the structure deck "Pendulum Domination". He lost to Yugitom on the first round Quotes (insert the "Farfa Discord, we're cunts, but we care" quote) "I'll say I like him so he doesnt break my kneecaps"- DensePineapple "He ditched me at London because of 'personal issues'. HOW DARE HE PUT HIS LIFE AND WELL BEING BEFORE A CARD GAME. I wanted to see his Darklord Strategy."- Skrelpling "Rayden is a good boy. :)" - XxYoshixX "Rayden's cool." - DUI Duelist "He's one hell of a loveable cunt"- Berri (Insert more quotes made by other members to express their opinion on Rayden) Fun Fact Even though Rayden is known for being the sweetest soul in the community, not even his kindness was enough to care about Mana's "depression" after the latter started being creepy to one of the few girls in the Farfa Discord by sending her messages implying he wanted a relationship with her. Category:Characters